un moment seulement (one time only)
by sassy129
Summary: itachi uchiwa un être sombre calculateur n'aime que son petit frère sasuke et depuis son enfance il ne vis que pour lui et ne pense que pour lui il va même a tuer on clan sa famille et se faire haire par son petit frère personne ne sais a quoi pense ce ninja seulement un moment seulement ou il laisse son coeur parle a sa place et sa avec une inconnu un moment seulement


Un moment seulement (one time only)  
Itachi Uchiwa est un être insociable froid et calculateur seul une personne à compte dans sa vie dans son existence de 21 années un ninja puissant ex-membre du Clan Uchiwa c'est un jeune homme qui a dû faire tant de sacrifice pour l'avenir de son frère pour l'avenir de son pays sans avoir rien en retour à part de la haine et du rejet tous sa pour son petit frère qui le hait.  
Membre d'une organisation de criminels en nombre talent cet homme au trop mystérieux qui ne laisse aucune pense sortir de son subconscient qui ne laisse aucun sentiment s'en apercevoir qui en faux n'est qu'un humain qui a besoin de réconfort ou peut-être que non personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête jusqu'à un ninja un jeune ninja va les connaitre sans faire exprès.  
Un ninja qui ne sait pas encoure contrôle ses techniques celle qui peut lui faire voir en fin fond de l'âme d'une personne va voir les désirs cache d'un seul et unique homme qu'elle ne savait rien de lui.  
Ce ninja d'un dont héréditaire un ninja fille de 18 années son père mort avant sa naissance sa mère peu bavarde mais qui fait tous pour sa fille ce ninja qui ressemble physiquement à son père cheveux bleu ciel yeux azur taille moyenne de 1m65 ninjas de Konoha, elle a un pouvoir héréditaire de son père qui peut connaitre les penser d'un être humain ou bien voire sa vie pendant une certaine duré ce don se nomme Seishin-tekinakontorōru elle contrôle aussi le Suiton l'art de maîtriser l'eau.

Koisa yumi voile comment elle se nommait cette fille qui était partie seulement pour une mission elle était la à marcher en forêt en insultant tous ce qui boguait mais elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut un Corps. D'un homme par terre elle court vers lui et le regarde blesse son sang coulait à flou trop même.  
un autre juron sortait de sa bouche rose elle s'assit prés de lui et sort de sa sacoche une trousse de secoure sort tous ce qu'elle avait besoin pour essayait du soigné enfin fini elle soupira ennemi ou par elle ne supportait pas de laisse morte quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait elle s'adosse à un arbre prés d'elle et analysa l'homme qu'elle vient de sauver.  
Long cheveu bleu nuit un tain pale une taille d'un 1m72 a peu près des cernes sous les yeux un bandeau de konoha barrés alors il est soit maso pour faire sa soie il a la flemme de ramener un autre soie c'est un déserteur la 3e probabilité est la plus probable elle met sa tète au-dessus de la sienne pour mieux le regarde mais des yeux charbon s'ouvrent et quelque seconde après elle se trouve en dessous de lui et là les yeux charbon deviennent sang pris de panique elle active son pouvoir et ses yeux se transforment d'azur à violette et elle se trouve coincée dans l'âme de l'inconnu figent tous les 2 comme si le temps c'était arrêter pour eux .  
La passe et les rêves ne voila ce que se pouvoir voir mais pas tous dans le passé seuls les moments les plus importants pouvaient se voir si le pouvoir n'est pas contrôle.

Elle a vu ses moments avec un petit garçon heureux il jouait ensemble s'entrainait un frère un grand frère que tout le monde rêvait des moments manifyque pour l'inconnu ;puis le temps qui manquait à l'inconnu avec son obligation d'à Nubu elle vu ses missions dangereuses la puissance de cet inconnu son intelligence elle vu que le clan de l'inconnu préparait un coup d'État qui allait engageait une autre guerre et des morts du sang et des pertes elle vu les chis de l'inconnu qui se nommait Itachi Uchiwa celle de trahir son clan son propre sang sa famille ou bien son village alors pour le bien de son frère il tua un à un son clan ne laissent que son petit frère pour vivant ainsi il pourra le tuer de se venger et vivre heureux.  
Elle a vu ses envies de ne pas avoir tue son propre clan de vivre avec son frère de ne pas voit tuer sa meilleure amie de ne pas avoir tué son bien aime de sourire de vivre heureux un moment seulement pour enfin vivre sa vie sans se soucier des faits d'autre.  
Elle vue ses envies de fonder une famille d'avoir un fils avec son bien aime de protéger son village.  
Elle vu les malheurs de itachi et ses envies et puis tous redeviens normale son pouvoir s'arrêta elle revoie les yeux charbon elle sentit les larmes sur sa joue ses larmes elle a pleuré en voyant le passe de l'uchaliwa tous le village le prenait pour le mal en personne alors que c'est l'hokagi c'est à cause des vieux et de leur penser que cet homme souffre elle efface ses larmes et le regarda puis rougis en voyant leur position lui en dessus d'elle leur lèvre à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre elle sentis sa respiration sur ses lèvres elle fut délicatement attirées par les lèvres de itachi alors elle met les siennes sur celle du jeune homme surpris il répondait en baise une langue força le passage de sa bouche pour aller joue avec la sienne son cœur battait a la chamade puis plus aucune bouche sur la sienne plus aucun lèvre sur les sienne et plus aucune langue avec la sienne .

Itachi était partis ; disparu comme si de rien n'était allons un peu plus loin et regardait la fille elle se leva puis resta quelques secondes comme ça et partit avec ses cheveux bleus qui bougeaient à cause du vent.  
Il avait laissé un moment seulement ou il laisse son cœur choisir la place de son cerveau et c'était merveilleux il avait vu tous le passe de la jeune fille alors qu'il n'aurait pas du qu'il n'aurait pas pu et elle l'a vue le sien et l'inconnu cet inconnu est devenue la personne qui le connaît le plus  
Quelque mois passe et la mort d'Itachi se fait savoir.  
Yumi regarde le ciel un moment seulement où elle a laissé son cœur parler et là ils se retrouvent amoureux d'un mort un moment seulement peut-être qu'elle a l'a rendu heureux.  
La guerre était finie enfin cette 4e guerre ninja s'est arrêté, Naruto à aide sasuke plusieurs morts mais la paix et revenue Yumi a revu itachi âpre qu'il a était ressuscitée pendant la bataille elle rêva un moment de lui d'eux d'un avenir ensemble mais c'était un moment de trop et elle se fait tuer un moment seulement elle tomba par terre le sourire en lèvre les yeux ferment un moment seulement et elle est morte.


End file.
